SK c27s01
Text Scrivener sighed a little as they walked down the street, feeling tired, in a single word: Twilight was on one side, Luna on the other, and they had only a few minutes ago finished their chat with the mayor, City Hall now at their back. After her crying fit, Luna had played a little nicer, talked to her a little more, and even gotten a promise that supplies of food would be dropped off by earth pony servants… and in return, they would try and deal with the parade of spirits that haunted North Neigh every few nights. It took several calm reassurances and one frustrated threat to make Caprice understand that no, Scrivener Blooms had not laid some awful curse over them and it was not his fault that evil had spread over their town. Somehow, amidst all this, Scrivy had found the strength to add quietly that he wouldn't curse North Neigh anyway… he just wanted to forget the past, and move on with his life, but he had been dragged back here by responsibility… not to his home, not to the unicorns, but to Equestria and to his wife, Luna. Caprice was obviously uncomfortable being addressed by a disowned slave hoof, but at the same time she allowed herself to be grudgingly put to ease by the male's words. Honest, a little bitter, but still tactful… and Caprice had settled a little and gone into greater detail about what had been going on. The sightings of the parade of phantasms was growing more frequent, always occurring in the deep of night when the moon was completely obscured by heavy clouds. They came from the north, spread through the town like they were searching… and then they left. Anyone who followed the dead vanished… and the only time they were ever seen again was when the ghostly parade made its back through the town, now a member of that awful congregation. Luna also asked about Silver Hoof, but Caprice had only shrugged. A team of Pegasus Guard had passed through weeks ago, then they had gone on their way and… that had been that. Commander Scutum, worried about the proximity of Silver Hoof, had long ago sent a team of his own to investigate the ruins and then report back… but they had never found anything themselves, and so life had continued as usual until the group of phantasms had begun to appear. Caprice did note one other strange thing, however: despite all the stories of ghosts and Pales, these odd specters went around barriers, made sounds as they walked through the snow and dragged their hooves against the walls of homes, and seemed to disdain light. It was why North Neigh was kept well-lit by lamps at night, and part of the reason everyone rose early, to turn the lights on and hopefully dispel any lurking terrors of the night. But the mayor hadn't been much help: she was still a proud unicorn, still resentful of their presence, and most of all, still a mix of cowardly and less-than-smart. She had hurried them out of her office as fast as possible after promising as little as she could safely get away with, without Luna pummeling her, but at least they had found out some answers to their question… and Scrivener couldn't help but smile sourly, saying distastefully: "I wonder if Bramblethorn started that rumor about me. Highly doubt he'd ever believe it himself, but…" Luna only shrugged, however, looking softly towards the earth pony as Twilight smiled faintly at his other side…before Commander Scutum strode calmly into the road in front of them, a Pegasus on either side of the unicorn as he said ordered clearly but tiredly: "Halt." The three stopped and frowned, and the armored Pegasus to either side of Scutum both drew weapons off their backs: lever-action rifles, which they aimed with pleased grins on their faces. "By order of Mayor Caprice, for acts of aggression, intimidation, mayhem, and violence, I hereby place you all under arrest. Resistance will be met with deadly force." Luna snarled as Scrivy set himself and Twilight leaned forwards in shock, the female shaking her head and blurting: "But we just met with the mayor! When… how…" "Chancellor Bramblethorn produced a signed legal document authorizing this." Scutum said calmly, but his single eye shone with contempt for his own words, and he stepped slowly backwards. "If there has been a… mistake… it will likely take some time for it to be rectified and discovered. But please do not attempt to flee… even though these are the only two guards I was able to scrounge up on short notice, these guns pack a very powerful punch." Scutum's tone was cold, but Scrivener leaned forwards at what his words hinted, even as unicorns and Pegasus and a few earth ponies watched from the sides of the road, Luna beginning to grin slowly… before a voice called from above: "I'll handle this!" Discombobulation crashed to the ground from the skies in a kneel in front of Scutum as a red cape fanned out behind him, the male staggering backwards with a gape of shock as the Pegasus ponies both looked in horror and surprise at the Draconequus, before the chimerical creature's hands reached up and seized the rifles by their barrels, pointing them skywards with a wince as they both fired with echoing bangs that sent ponies scattering in instinctive terror. Then, before the Pegasi could either let go of the weapons or even try to yank them free, Discombobulation's body flexed, and electricity exploded down both rifles, the Pegasi howling in pain as they convulsed violently for a few moments before they both toppled slowly sideways, smoldering but very much alive as they wheezed for breath and drooled on the snow. Discombobulation stood calmly up, and the Draconequus absently removed his cape with a flourish to simply toss it away as he strode towards the side of the road, stroking the underside of his muzzle absently as he studied a picture of a unicorn… and even as Twilight gaped and Scrivener and Luna only looked flatly at the chimerical creature, Scutum stared, scarred features twitching, his jaw working wildly before he asked stupidly: "What… what the hell is this?" Slowly, Discombobulation's head turned to look over his shoulder thoughtfully, his hand still under his chin… and then he stretched it suddenly to the side, snapping his fingers, and a long-bladed dagger appeared in it as he spun around and bowed deeply and politely, one hand behind his back, the other with the dagger making a graceful, wide gesture before he straightened and announced: "Dear friend! In depth, a humble discordant disciple, cast decidedly as both damning and damned by the dubious disorder of Destiny. This disguise, no mere disillusion of display most narcissistic, is a dedication of the vox Dei, now defamed, disappeared. However, this determined descent-down-upon of a by-gone displeasure, stands delightedly discomposed and has declared to demolish these disgusting and diseased double-dealers directing degeneracy and defending the destructive destroyers and decadent decay of decision." With this, he suddenly spun, slashing viciously outwards at the sign behind him with the dagger in two swift strokes, leaving a marred D-shape, before he spun back around and continued calmly: "The only decree is doom; a dispute, held as a desire, not in disillusion, for the dues and dogma of such shall one day disculpate the discreet and the dedicated. Definitely, this decoction of dialogue digresses most diffuse, so let me simply add that it is my very good honor to meet you and you may call me D." Commander Scutum's jaw worked stupidly as he tried to process all this as Discombobulation gave another short bow, and then he tossed the dagger away and it vanished before he straightened and cracked his back, adding moodily: "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and read more comic books and get plot spoilers for whatever's coming next. Nothing personal, Two-Face, you were just never one of my favorite villains." And with that, Discombobulation twiddled his fingers before he snapped them and vanished completely from sight, and Scutum paced backwards before he glared back and forth, then looked sharply at Luna, Twilight, and Scrivy… but Twilight only glanced hurriedly away with a blush and a dumb giggle as the sapphire winged unicorn stepped forwards and grinned challengingly. "Worry not, Scutum… if thou steps kindly aside and ensures thou art kept too busy to be bothered hunting high-and-low for myself and mine, the creature shan't trouble thee or thy town and I shall not pummel thee. 'Tis that simple." "I… know my loyalties." Scutum sighed and dropped his head forwards, muttering to himself: "Hurry up and move on, before too many unicorns see us. I understand that you are all here for a reason and I have no wish to interfere with that. My pride demands respect for the unicorn race… my fealty, however, is sworn to Equestria, and the sovereigns of the nation. Champion Luna, you were the Princess of the Night. So said now-Queen Celestia… and if she still trusts in you, then I shall trust in you. Whatever else I think of you, your habits, and your… travelling companions." Scutum grimaced in distaste, but Luna looked both impressed and touched, tilting her head towards the unicorn for a moment… but then nodding once more, saying quietly as she led Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle onwards: "Honor and loyalty in all things, yes?" "There is nothing in life without honor, and honor stems from loyalty. My duty is to serve in the best interests of Equestria… even when that conflicts with my own beliefs." Scutum replied quietly, keeping his eye calmly ahead as they passed… and without looking back, he began to walk towards city hall, Luna smiling slightly to herself as Scrivener glanced over his shoulder at the strange, scarred unicorn. The trio made their way back towards the encampment, quiet and thoughtful… but they stopped on the road outside the buildings, Twilight Sparkle hesitating as she looked quietly down at the Element of Magic hanging around her neck before she glanced up and asked softly: "Everypony… I think everypony has an Element of Harmony inside them, unless they spend their whole lifetime trying to destroy that part of themselves. I've researched so much into these and studied them so much, and… I have to wonder. If I gave my Element of Harmony away… would that pony be able to use it? Celestia said that she couldn't, and that you can't…" "Aye, but for good reason… I am Nightmare Moon, and Celestia misused the Elements, and more than once. They are linked to thou and thine friends now, and the bond of friendship that exists between thee…" Luna softened, glancing down as she reached a hoof up to rest it quietly on Twilight's shoulder. "It is only my fondest hope that the Element of Laughter truly recognizes Pinkamena, as it did Pinkie Pie… but I think what is required most is that the others recognize and accept her as well. They are strange things, with strange powers… more than against Discord we tested their abilities, after all. And I am sure thou art aware that thine own does more than offset thy pretty eyes, it amplifies thy already-potent magic." Twilight blushed at this, and Scrivener smiled despite himself as the violet winged unicorn shuffled backwards and rubbed at her own face for a moment, then glanced up and said quietly: "Thank you, Luna. But… do you think that-" "I think thou thinks and worries too much about events that have yet to pass." Luna said softly, leaning forwards with a small smile, and Twilight blushed a bit before she nodded slowly. "There is much to be done, today, Twilight Sparkle. Go now, off with thee to organize the Knights. Scrivener Blooms and I must take an hour or so to plan and perhaps consult with Nightmare Moon. The spirits she spoke of… they sound like Draugar that are swarming in great number, and I shudder to think of what could call upon such a malicious band." "But you think you know." Twilight Sparkle said quietly, meeting her eyes… and Luna grimaced but nodded, and the violet pony persisted: "What is it, Luna? What do you think is out there, sending… waves of ghosts at us? Ekleíp?" "Nay, Blood Seers are not as powerful as this, to summon Draugar into the physical world… not without making a great mess, anyway." Luna grimaced a little, looking distasteful. "In all likelihood, 'tis a Dracolich… an undead dragon, versed deep in magic and lore, using magic to keep itself in a state of living death. It shall be troublesome to destroy, and it will guard itself with Draugar and other abominations… but it will not be impossible." Yet all the same, Luna was frowning a little, and Scrivener gazed at her quietly, knowing why. Twilight seemed to pick up that she wasn't as certain or as confident as she sounded, but she only nodded hesitantly, not pressing the subject any further as she studied the sapphire winged unicorn for a few moments before stepping forwards and hugging her tightly, saying softly: "Okay, Luna. I'll be around if you need me, probably… probably helping Cowlick with the repairs and everything. Don't hesitate if you do, alright?" Twilight smiled supportively… and Luna smiled a little in return, gazing at her with thankfulness in her eyes before the violet pony turned and headed quietly towards the other building, where ponies and minotaurs were both doing their best to follow Cowlick's yelled orders. Then Luna glanced over her shoulder towards Scrivy, and the male only nodded slowly, hearing her thoughts all too well and clearly as he turned and followed her quietly into the apartments, to think, to plan, and to muddle over everything that had happened. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story